csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elian
|} Aleksey "Elian" Gusev (ur. 19 lipca 1999) jest rosyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Winstrike Team. Drużyny *2016-10-11 – 2016-12-02 - 35px|Rosja ENSO Cybersport Club *2016-12-02 – 2016-12-08 - 35px|Rosja 5FRAGS.ORG *2016-12-08 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Rosja ENSO Cybersport Club *2017-02-22 – 2017-05-07 - 35px|Rosja Gambit Academy *2017-05-14 – 2017-0?-?? - 35px|Rosja Kungar *2017-06-?? – 2018-08-13 - 35px|Rosja Elements Pro Gaming *2018-08-13 – 2019-01-11 - 35px|Rosja Monolith Gaming *2019-01-11 – 2019-02-?? - 35px|Rosja Monolith Gaming (nieaktywny) *2019-02-?? – 2019-05-?? - 35px|WNP HOLLYWOOD *2019-05-28 – nadal - 35px|Rosja Winstrike Team Historia 2016 *'11 października 2016' - Elian dołączył do swojej pierwszej profesjonalnej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę ENSO Cybersport Club. *'2 grudnia 2016' - Elian opuścił drużynę ENSO Cybersport Club i dołączył do 5FRAGS.ORG. *'8 grudnia 2016' - Elian opuścił drużynę 5FRAGS.ORG i powrócił do ENSO Cybersport Club. 2017 *'22 lutego 2017' - Elian dołączył do drużyny Gambit Academy. *'7 maja 2017' - Elian opuścił drużynę Gambit Academy. *'14 maja 2017' - Elian dołączył do drużyny Kungar. *W czerwcu 2017 roku Elian dołączył do drużyny Elements Pro Gaming. 2018 *'13 sierpnia 2018' - Elian opuścił drużynę Elements Pro Gaming i dołączył do Monolith Gaming. 2019 *'11 stycznia 2019' - Elian został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Monolith Gaming. *W lutym 2019 roku Elian oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Monolith Gaming i dołączył do HOLLYWOOD. *W maju 2019 roku Elian opuścił drużynę HOLLYWOOD. *'28 maja 2019' - Elian dołączył do drużyny Winstrike Team. Osiągnięcia '35px|Rosja ENSO Cybersport Club' *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) '35px|Rosja Gambit Academy' *Drugie miejsce F5 BIG LAN CUP (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 24: Otwarta dywizja - Rosja (2017) '35px|Ukraina spray'n'pray' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 6 (2017) '35px|Rosja Elements Pro Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 12 (2017) *1/4 miejsce St. Petersburg Governor's Cup - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce St. Petersburg Governor's Cup (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 14 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Vreecase Cup 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 17 (2017) *Drugie miejsce MakeMy.bet Cup 2 (2017) *Drugie miejsce QIWI TEAM PLAY: Winter 2017 (2018) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Otwarte kwalifikacje WNP (2018) *6/8 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 - WNP (2018) *1/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce St. Petersburg Cybersport Festival "Defender" (2018) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 19 (2018) *1/2 miejsce Russian e-Sports Cup 2018: Etap online (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Russian e-Sports Cup 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce Legend Series 5 - Etap grupowy (2018) '35px|Rosja Quantum Bellator Fire' *Drugie miejsce Rivalry CIS Invitational (2018) '35px|Rosja Monolith Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce CSGO.NET CIS Derby (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje WNP (2018) *1/2 miejsce QIWI Teamplay Season 2 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 23 (2018) '35px|Rosja tomorrow will be better' *Trzecie miejsce Alienware Cup 2018 (2018) '35px|Rosja NextViyGraem' *Pierwsze miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap pierwszy: Drugie kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|Rosja tomorrow will be better' *Pierwsze miejsce HealthPoint Cup (2019) '35px|Rosja HOLLYWOOD' *1/4 miejsce Russian e-Sports Championship 2019: Etap online (2019) '35px|WNP Winstrike Team' *Drugie miejsce CS.Money Premier (2019) '35px|Rosja HOLLYWOOD' *Czwarte miejsce Russian e-Sports Championship 2019 (2019) '35px|WNP Winstrike Team' *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 (2019) *7/8 miejsce Good Game League 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Kazachskie kwalifikacje (2019) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2019 - Regionalne finały Kazachstanu (2019) *7/8 miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 2 (2019) *Drugie miejsce LOOT.BET Season 5 (2019) '35px|Rosja S Nastupaushim' *Drugie miejsce HardCup 5 (2019) '35px|Kazachstan Winstrike Team' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Anaheim 2020 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *1/4 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *Elian NEW PRO?! *elian vs Space Jam *Elian vs pro100 @ Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 14 *Elian vs Odense @ Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 19 *Elian vs Quantum Bellator Fire *elian - 4 AWP kills on the bombsite A defense Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Rosyjscy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy